Forging New Memories
by Elemantalelf
Summary: It all started on the train ride to Hogwarts. The twins helped Harry with his trunk and noticed something wrong and informed their mum. She informs the headmaster who makes sure that his student is safe. The twins watch over Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Forging New Memories**

 _Parseltongue_  
'Thoughts'

Eleven year old Harry had finally found an empty compartment but had a problem. He was way to weak and short to lift his trunk up. He struggled for a few minutes before someone well actually two people came to his rescue.

"Would you like some help?" Harry turned to see two people standing in the doorway.

Harry nodded and the twins quickly helped. They lifted the trunk up and secured it.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

" **You're welcome**." The twins responded before they gasped in shock when they noticed his scar.

"Is something wrong?"

"No we forgot to give our baby sister something." Lied the twin on the left.

"Oh." Harry said as he sat down and stared out the window.

The twin shared a look and left the compartment. They saw how small and tiny he was. They knew that Harry Potter didn't have a good home life and they were going to tell their mum.

When they found their mum she was saying goodbye to Ron and Percy. She caught sight of them and called them over.

"Oh there you are boys I was wondering where you went off too."

"Mum could we..."

"talk to you..."

" **in private please**?"

"Of course boys. Percy watch your brother and sister for a moment."

"Okay mum."

They walked away and Molly quickly put up a privacy ward.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"We were on the train when we past a compartment." Fred began.

"There was a little and mum we mean little boy in there." George continued.

"He looked like he was 5 not 11."

"He did. He was struggling with his trunk so we offered to help."

"He nodded to put the trunk away and secured it."

"His voice was very soft when he said thank you and he looked very thin."

"I wouldn't be surprised if a gust of wind knocked him over."

"Me either Forge. His bangs moved and that was when we saw the scar."

"It was Harry Potter and that wasn't his only scar mum."

"He had another on his throat and one across his his cheek."

"Oh that poor boy. I will inform the headmaster at once so that he can look into it." Molly said as she looked at the train. "I am proud of you boys."

" **You are**!?" They asked in shock.

"Yes I am. Instead of ignoring it you came and told me so now I can get that boy some help. I am always proud of you even when I don't say it. I love the fact that while you too love to prank you never take it too far and you usually do it to make others laugh. I know that it hurts when I can't tell you apart and it make me angry at myself for it but know that I always try and that I love you."

That caused the twins to tear up a bit and hug their mum. They always wanted to make their parents proud and they just did. It also helped to know that their mum tried to tell them apart.

"Now I want you to watch that boy on the train and while you are at school you hear?"

" **Yes mum**."

"Good now say goodbye to your sister and get on the train."

" **Okay mum.** "

The hugged and kissed their sister goodbye and went back onto the train. They grabbed their friend Lee and explained to them what happened. He agreed, grabbed their trunks and together they went to the compartment that held Harry.

Harry looked up when the compartment door opened. It revealed the redhaired twins who helped him a little bit ago and a boy with dreadlocks. He tilted his head and looked at them.

"Can we sit with you?"

Harry nodded and went back to looking out the window. They all sat across from him and then began to introduce themselves.

"I am Fredric Weasley but I go by Fred or Forge."

"I am George Weasley and I also go by Gred."

"I am Lee Jordan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all I am Harry Potter." He tensed and waited for the reaction that always came with his name.

The others notice but ignored it. Instead they smiled at Harry.

" **It is a pleasure to meet you also**." They twins said at the same time.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Lee said a few seconds later.

Harry relaxed and turned back to the window and the other decided to talk about the classes they were taking. They didn't want to push Harry.

Meanwhile Molly had made it home and had Ginny go outside and play while she fire-called the headmaster. Molly just hoped that Harry Potter wasn't abused and hoped that it was something else that made him look the way that he did.

"Molly what is wrong?" Albus Dumbledore asked when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Oh Albus it is just horrible. Fred and George had asked to talk to me privately after they came back from putting away their trunks. They told me they had walked past a compartment and saw a small boy who looked to be 5 struggling with his trunk and offered assistance. They said that he thanked them in a soft voice and that was when they noticed a scar." She took a deep breath before she continued. "The boy was Harry Potter and that wasn't the only scar they noticed. He had one on his throat and one across his left cheek."

"Oh dear. I will look into it immediately."

"Good. My boys are going to look after him."

"Alright. I have to go now Molly."

Molly nodded and the connection was cut. Albus went to the ministry while Molly called Ginny in and began preparing lunch. All Molly could hope for was for that little boy be taken to a safe place. Now the only thing anyone could do was to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forging New Memories**

 _Parseltongue_  
'Thoughts'

As soon as the fire-call with Molly ended he quickly apparated to the Dursley house. He wanted to know what had happened to his student. He knew that the twins didn't lie about what they saw. He was there for answers and he sure as hell was going to get answers.

He knocked on the door and was shocked by who answered. Petunia Dursley answered the door and what shocked him the most was the fact that she was covered in bruises and scars. Once she saw him she let him in.

"Oh thank goodness that you are here." She exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" He asked in worry. His anger drained as he took in her injuries.

"Vernon happened to me just like he did to poor Harry." She said as she began to cry.

Albus stood and went over to the woman and began to comfort her. "I need you to tell me what he has done but first I we need to get you to a hospital."

"Okay."

"Good. When does your husband get back?"

"6 o'clock. My son is staying at his friend's house for a week."

"Then we are going. Don't worry about your neighbors I will cast an invisibility, notice-me-not spell."

"O-okay." With that they left for the hospital.

When they arrived he took off the spell and quickly went to the front desk. The women behind the desk caught sight of Petunia and quickly handed them forms to sign.

Petunia quickly filled them and handed them back. A doctor came and took her to a room while Albus waited in the waiting room. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

He hoped that she was alright and that there was no serious damage done to her. He made a mental note to make sure Harry saw Poppy. He too needed to be checked out.

(Hogwarts express)

Harry sat on the train worrying about his aunt. His uncle was upset that she let him come here and he knew that he was going to take his anger out on her and he wasn't there to help her like he usually did. He had no choice but to hope that she was okay.

When he saw the others eating he realized that he was hungry and needed to eat. He pulled out his sandwich and began eating. He failed to notice the look of relief on the other three's faces when they saw him eating.

They were worried about him not eating. Each were concerned that his small body could handle not getting food again. They just hoped that he would also eat dinner.

"Would you like any snacks of the trolley dears?" The women asked.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Harry asked softly gaining her attention.

"Yes I do. I have water, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and milk. Which one do you want dear?"

"The milk, please."

"Here you go." she said as she handed the glass bottle over. "That will be a galleon dear."

He handed over the gold coin and thanked her. He opened the bottle and began taking small sips as the others bought some snacks. They offered him some but he declined.

"Oh okay." Lee said. "Can I have your share then?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!" Lee said happily.

"You're welcome."

(At the hospital)

Petunia exited the hospital with Albus. They were both relieved that there was no serious damage done to her and that she was going to heal just fine. They prescribed some medicine to help her with the pain and to keep from getting any infections.

They went back to the house and as she packed Albus called the aurors. He needed this on record and now that she was able to report it she was going to.

Soon Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. Albus explained the situation before he went to get Petunia. As he waited for the women he pulled out a notepad, pencil and wand. When she came down he motioned for her to sit down.

"Start at the beginning." He told her.

"That Halloween you all know that my sister and her family were murdered. What you don't know was that I had sent a letter to her. I wanted to meet up with her."

"Why?"

"I felt guilty for being so horrible to her so I wanted to apologize to her face to face. For a long time I had believed that she left me but the truth was that she was always there for me. I was the one to push her away. The next morning, I found Harry."

"Found him?"

"I placed him on the doorstep under a spell and kept a close eye on him until I knew that he had a home there." Albus explained.

Kingsley nodded and motioned for Petunia to continue. "I took him inside and read the letter. I explained the situation to Vernon and when he asked how we were going to pay for him I showed him the part of the letter that explained that we would receive money to care for him."

"You were receiving money?"

"Yes. Every month a set amount of money was deposited into our bank so that we could buy whatever Harry needed."

"I see. Continue."

"Vernon said that we will keep him and told me to put him in that cupboard." She said as she pointed to the door under the stairs. "When I said no he smacked me across the face before he took Harry and placed him there himself. He then told me to obey or else he would kill Harry. He then informed me that he had placed a tracking device in my body so running was futile."

"So you did nothing?"

"I kept sending anonymous tips to child protective services to get Harry out but every time nothing happened. No one came no one investigated and after a while I gave up. At the time Harry was ignored until Vernon left for work. When he was at worked I made sure that Harry ate and gave him toys."

"When did the abuse start?"

"When Harry turned 6. He was made to do chores such as cooking. He only did them when Vernon was home. Dudley always had played dates so he never knew that Harry wasn't doing them."

"What does your son have to do with that?"

"He is the same age as Harry and he could have accidentally told the truth which worried me."

"I see."

"One day Harry accidentally burnt the bacon and Vernon he...he." She broke off and began to sob. "He placed his hand in the fire for a few moments to teach him a lesson for burning food. After that whatever he did or didn't do he was punished for. Every time I stepped in I was beaten to. The money that we were getting for Harry wasn't being used on him anymore and instead was being used on alcohol and Dudley."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Vernon refused to have Harry go to school. He told everyone that he was a delinquent and said that he was sent to a school for children offenders. He thought that Harry was locked in the cupboard but as soon as he was gone I let Harry out and taught him myself. He is a very smart child."

"He is?" Albus asked.

"Yes. He is three years ahead of Dudley. All this time all he could was study so he became very advanced."

"Your injuries were fresh."

"He didn't want Harry to go. He wanted his labor but I let him go so I was punished. Harry wasn't here to heal me."

"Heal you?"

"Yeah he has Lily's gift. His hands will glow a light blue and as soon as he touches me it heals. Once Vernon comes home my injuries look like they are there but they aren't."

Kingsley and Albus looked at each other. "He is a natural healer?!"

"A what?" Petunia asked.

"Witches and wizards can become healers with spells and potions. Natural healers, like Lily and Harry, don't need spells or potions to heal others."

"Oh."

"We have enough evidence. I will go report this while you send her to a safe location and inform your teachers of Mr. Potter being a natural healer." Albus nodded and Kingsley left.

"Inform them, why?"

"It can be dangerous because natural healers might heal everything and then become magically exhausted and that can lead to serious damages or death."

"I see. Where will I be staying?"

"While you were getting checked out I wrote a letter to the wizarding bank. They said that since you have guardianship over Harry then you can use one of his homes to live and raise him in. I chose the flat in London since it had rooms for you, Harry and your son, small, and close to muggle stores. There is a spell on the place that keeps the noise out."

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

"About the money..." She broke off not sure how to continue.

"We will get the money back and money will be set to your new account so that you can take care of Harry."

"Thank goodness. I was worried since I don't have much any money right now and until I get a job I wouldn't know what to do."

He shrunk the bags and instructed her to hold onto her arm. He apparated to her new home. Once there she bent over and started to gag.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You did warn me earlier."

Once she was able to walk he gave her a tour and left. Meanwhile she unpacked hers and Harry's belongings before leaving to get some food and applications. She smiled for the first time in years knowing that Harry and herself were going to be fine from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forging New Memories**

 _Parseltongue_  
'Thoughts'

Fred noticed how dark it had gotten outside and quickly stood. This caused the others to look at him.

"We are almost there. Time to get changed." Harry looked at him in alarm.

The three boys noticed but didn't say anything. They grabbed their clothes and left. George had grabbed Harry's and handed it to him. Harry sighed in relief before shutting the door, closing the curtains and changed.

A knock at the door startled him. "Harry it's us. We wanted to know if you changed."

"Yes I have."

They entered the compartment. They sat down and once again began talking about their summer. Harry curled up near the window. Just like before he didn't enter their conversation.

Harry was still worried about his aunt. No matter what he couldn't stop from imagining that Vernon had beat her and beat her hard. He couldn't reassure himself of her safety. The others noticed the worried look but before anyone could ask the train stopped.

"Just leave your things here. Someone will be by to get them and after you are sorted into a house they are moved to your dorm room." Lee told Harry causing him to nod.

When they made it off the train the twins pointed to Hagrid. "That man there is Hagrid." Fred told him.

"He is the groundskeeper here." George continued. "He also shows first years, like yourself, to the castle."

"We go a different way but all first years go by boat." Lee added. "Just wait over there with him and once all the first years are there he will take you."

"I see." He waved goodbye and walked over to the very large man. He hid in the shadows since he was scared. The man was bigger than Vernon.

"Over 'ere first years. Over 'ere." The large man said as he waved the younger students over to where he was standing.

When all first years gathered Hagrid motioned for them to follow and he turned and began walking. He stopped when they came to a lake with black water. Many boats were floating on top.

"Four to a boat." He sat in one by himself.

Harry shared his boat with a red haired boy that reminded him of the twins, a boy with brown hair, and a girl with curly brown hair. He had a hard time not flinching, especially when one of them accidently brushed against him.

Harry was relieved when the boats finally stopped. He didn't enjoy the ride or the view like the others. He made sure to put some distance between him and the others as they walked up to the castle/school.

Once at the door Hagrid wrapped on it. It was answered by a woman in a green robe and hat.

"The new students are 'ere pro'fessor."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." Hagrid nodded and left. "Follow me." She told the students and began leading them inside.

They followed her down a hallway and stopped when they came to a double door. She turned and looked at them.

She gave her speech that she gave every year. Harry tried his hardest to pay attention but his mind was busy trying not to freak out with how close he was to the others. His chest felt tight and he tried to keep his panic attack at bay.

Harry didn't notice that she stopped speaking nor that she went into the next room. He barely registered the scream that came from one of the other first years. He clenched his chest as the ghost put on a play with the first years.

'Deep breaths. Just take a few deep breaths Harry.'

Harry managed to get his breathing under control and soon he calmed down. He was lucky to do it when he did because he noticed that the teacher had return.

"Enter in a line of two."

Harry made sure he was the very last one. As they entered all eyes were on them. Harry took a deep breath to keep calm.

They stopped in front of a stool and an old hat. Suddenly the hat came to life and began to sing. Harry was a little freaked out. Harry just stared as it sang and when it was over he sighed in relief.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and he will tell you which house you belong to." She pulled out a scroll and began calling names.

Harry was a little freaked out when the hat yelled out the house names. It creeped him out whenever the hat spoke and wished that he didn't have to go up there.

"Potter, Harry." That stopped all chatter.

Harry slowly walked up to the stool. All eyes were on him and he had a very hard time not trembling. He froze when a scent hit him. It was the perfume that his aunt wore and it was coming from the old man behind the table. Harry walked over to him.

"Did you meet with my aunt today?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I did. How did you know?" The man asked in shock.

"You have my aunt's perfume on you."

"Oh."

"Is she okay?"

"She is. After dinner is over stay behind so that I may talk to you."

"Okay."

Harry felt calmer knowing that his aunt was safe. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

'What a great mind you have Mr. Potter.' The hat told him.

'Ummm.' Harry both confused and freaked out.

'This is normal. I need to see what your personality you have so I can place you in the right house.'

'Oh. Will you tell anyone what you have seen?'

'No. I just call out what house you will belong to.'

'P-promise?'

'I promise little one.'

'Okay Mr. hat.'

'Hmm a great mind and a lot of courage and loyalty. That is a great combination. I believe the best house for you is...' The hat told him. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in noise. It ranged from clapping to yelling and Harry couldn't hold back his reaction. He covered his ears and tried to make himself as small as possible. His magic also reacted a he suddenly wasn't visible to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

 _Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

Everyone was shocked when they could no longer see Harry. Not even Dumbledore could see him. The noise level reached a new level. Dumbledore stood up and casted a spell to make his voice louder than the noise.

"SILENCE!" The noise died down. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah?" A quiet voice answered.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." Harry said in confusion.

"Um we can't see you." Dumbledore explained.

"Huh?"

"You aren't visible."

Harry reappeared and looked very confused as he looked down on himself. "I'm not invisible."

"You were." Dumbledore said. "Go sit down at Gryffindor table please."

"O-okay."

Harry ran over and sat down near the twins and Lee. They were familiar and weren't looking at him weirdly. After a few moments the sorting continued.

Fred looked at Harry. "You okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and looked down at the table. Fred sighed but left the issue alone. He didn't want to hurt the first year or pressure him.

"Okay then. Let me know if that changes."

"Okay." Harry said and Fred tried not to sigh at the obvious lie the 11-year-old told him.

The sorting ended and after the Headmaster's speech the food appeared. Harry was a little stunned but his aunt did tell him that magic did the impossible. He grabbed what looked the healthiest and began eating.

The twins and Lee were glad that he was eating. They were worried about him but now that he was eating their worried lessened a bit.

The talked was quiet and Harry never said a word. The youngest Weasley male shot his brothers a confused look at how worried they seemed. He would ask later.

When it was over Harry walked over to the headmaster. The students cleared out and the headmaster stood.

"As I said before your aunt is okay."

"I want proof."

"Of course Mr. Potter. A quick visit but then to bed."

Harry smiled at him. "Okay!"

"I will go get her then." Harry nodded and sat down on the step and waited patiently.

The teachers were shocked by how patient the boy was. They never seen an eleven-year-old sit still for long. Severus had a feeling it had to do with the scars on his body.

The fireplace roared to life before a tall women exited and wrapped the young boy into a hug. Harry hugged her back just as tight.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you for letting me go? What happened? Why-"

"Slow down Harry." Harry blushed. "I am fine. Yes, Vernon did punish me but someone noticed something wasn't right with you and informed the headmaster. He came to get answers and when he saw m he took me to the hospital. Vernon is in jail now and we are now living in a flat that your father once owned."

"He won't hurt you anymore?"

"No he won't."

"Good." He hugged his aunt again.

"Yes it is. I have to go now but I will write you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"The headmaster is going to have the school nurse check you over then I want to go to bed."

"I will."

Petunia smiled at her nephew. "Good boy. Do well in your classes." She kissed his head.

"Okay aunt Petunia." He kissed her cheek and soon she left.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and went over to him. Dumbledore explained everything as Petunia and Harry talked.

"Follow me dear. A quick check up then time for bed."

Harry nodded and followed. Meanwhile Minerva McGonagall rounded on the headmaster as soon as the boy was gone. He flinched at the look on her face. He knew he was in trouble.

"I told you. I knew that man was horrible and yet you still left him there." She hissed sounding like a cat.

"At least I was right about his aunt." Judging by the look on her face that was the wrong thing to say.

"You damn lemon sucking old coot. That boy suffered at the hands of his uncle and so did his aunt. You said that you were going to check on him."

"Now Minerva."

"Don't." She hissed. "Tell me how you found out."

He nodded quickly before recounting the morning he had. The teachers were in a state of shock. Their hearts went out to both the boy and his aunt. Minerva snapped out of it and hit Albus with a stinging hex.

"Ow!" Albus winced and rubbed his, now, sore stomach.

"Excuse me all. I have a student to go see." She glared at Albus one more time before leaving.

The other teachers left. Some gave the headmaster a disappointed look that he knew he deserved. What he wanted to know though was why the person he sent to watch the family failed to see this when two students did just by looking at the boy.

(Hospital Wing)

Poppy brought the small first year to the hospital wing. She had him placed in a hospital bed and began running spells. As she did she explained to him what the spells did. His question shocked her.

"So the spell identifies everything wrong with me like I do with Aunt Petunia?"

"What do you mean?" Albus told her earlier that he was a natural healer but this was new.

"When I heal aunt Petunia a blue light surrounds my hands and when I touch her I know what is wrong and a gold light replaces the blue and I heal her."

Poppy was surprised. "Yes the spell is like that." She made a mental note to inform Albus. "Do you get tired afterwards?"

"I use too but now only when aunt Petunia has internal bleeding and broken bones at the same time."

"I see. I want you to come around sometimes so that I can monitor your gift so that I can help you with it." Harry nodded. "Alright spell is done. A scroll will appear and I will read it out loud to you, okay?" Harry nodded as the scroll appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 _Parseltongue  
_ 'Thoughts'

The scroll appeared and Poppy grabbed it. Minerva entered the room. She walked over and stood next to her patient.

"Ready?" Poppy asked the eleven year old.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"As your teacher and head of house I will be right here. There is no reason to be scared."

"O-okay."

"Poppy waited a few more minutes. The poor dear needed to calm down first. When he finally quit shaking and his breathing returned to normal was when she opened the scroll. She began to read it.

"Harrison James Potter, age 11, male." She paused and waited for him to tell her to continue."

A few minutes had passed. Harry realized that she paused so that he could brace himself for what she was going to read. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Let's see." She said as she began to read it. "You are slightly underweight and malnourished. Good that we can fix easily."

"You can?"

"Yes dear we can."

"Okay but how?"

"Nutrient potions. They are like muggle vitamin pills. They give you what your body is lacking. This doesn't mean that you don't need to eat. You are going to need to eat three meals a day plus a snack in between. Make sure not to eat junk food or unhealthy foods. One small slice of cake or pie is okay but no more."

"Okay."

"Now what else. The worst damage I can see is that after your left arm was broken it had never healed correctly."

"What will you do about that?"

"We will magically remove that part of the bone and then regrow it."

"WHAT!?" Harry began panicking.

"Calm down sweetie. Removing the bone isn't painful. The regrowth will be but since we are only removing the part of the bone that didn't heal right it won't be long. You most likely be sore tomorrow."

Harry swallowed. "O-okay."

"Don't worry. I will stay with you until you fall asleep." His professor told him.

"T-thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Next is some bruising. There is a salve for that I can give you. All you have to do is put it on after taking a shower or a bath."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing else I can see. Your magic has already healed the rest."

"Is that good?"

"Yes it is."

"Good."

"Are you ready?"

"Not really. I have never had a piece of my bone removed before nor have I had it regrown."

"I know. Removing the bone will be painless. It's the regrowing that hurts."

"It's okay. I'm use to being in pain." They looked at him sadly. "Okay, I'm ready."

Pomfrey pulled up his shirt sleeve before she removed the section of bone. She carefully put his arm into a sling. Next she gave him the first potion.

"This will taste disgusting. Try to swallow all of it. If you end up spitting it out I will understand."

"Okay."

"Good. Here you go."

Harry swallowed it and almost spat it out. Thankfully he was used to swallowing disgusting food that his uncle gave him that he managed to swallow it. He was then handed a glass of water with a mint taste to it.

"Don't swallow this because it will dilute the potion. Swish it around your mouth then spit it out."

"Okay, thanks."

"You are welcome."

Harry did what he was told. He was really glad to have that out of his mouth. He was then handed another potion vial. He looked up at madam Pomfrey in confusion.

"This one is a sleeping draught. It will help you sleep through the pain."

"Okay." He downed it and soon he was sleeping.

"Poor boy."

"Albus will pay." Minerva told her.

"I can't believe he was this stupid."

"Neither can I." They turned and saw a pain stricken headmaster.

"Albus!"

"How is he?"

"Better than expected. His magic healed most of the damage."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yes." She explained what happened earlier.

"So his hands glow one color and he gets the information of what is injured and when it glows the other color he heals the injuries."

"Correct."

"Interesting. I'll call in an expert to help him."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good."

"Goodnight headmaster, Minerva."

"Goodnight Poppy."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight headmaster."

"Goodnight Minerva."


End file.
